I Love You, Mom!
by Persona-Dee
Summary: Raito, putera dari Ichigo dan Rukia dapat tugas untuk menulis karangan tentang Ibu karena sebentar lagi hari Ibu. Tapi sayangnya, Raito tak tahu harus menulis apa sampai-sampai menanyakan tentang Ibunya pada Ichigo.../Aneh, jelek, gaje, but RnR please


_Ting tong ting tong_

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi di SD Karakura. Anak-anak dari kelas 1 sampai dengan 6 SD bersorak kegirangan dan dengan segera, mereka membereskan barang-barang bawaan mereka. Beberapa anak bahkan sudah berlarian dengan riang di halaman sekolah. Sangat kontras dengan kelas 3-1 yang murid-muridnya masih saja berada di dalam kelas karena ada yang ingin disampaikan wali kelas mereka sebelum mereka pulang.

"Anak-anak, kalian tahu 6 hari lagi itu hari apa~?" tanya wali kelas mereka, Ishida Orihime dengan kedua telapak tangan yang dikatupkan di depan dada. Wajah cantik wanita yang kini sudah hampir berumur pertengahan 30 tahun itu kelihatan berseri-seri dan bersemangat. Wanita yang dulunya bermarga Inoue itu kini sudah menikah dengan si _quincy_ Karakura, Ishida Uryuu sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang ia berprofesi sebagai guru di SD Karakura.

"6 hari lagi itu ya hari Minggu 'kan?" celetuk seorang anak laki-laki berambut jabrik _orange_ ber-iris _violet_ sipit dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat sambil berdiri dan menyampirkan tas punggung warna hitam. Kelas 3-1 yang tadinya sangat riuh mendadak sunyi senyap. Anak laki-laki tadi langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari temannya. Seorang gadis kecil berambut panjang lurus berwarna _raven_ yang memakai kacamata putih.

"Dasar bodoh. 6 hari lagi adalah minggu kedua di bulan Mei. Yang berarti 6 hari lagi adalah Hari Ibu. Bukan begitu, Ishida-_sensei_?" kata gadis kecil berambut panjang berwarna _raven_ tadi dengan sinis sambil menatap sinis pula ke arah anak laki-laki berambut _orange _yang duduk sekitar 2 meja di sampingnya dan menaikkan posisi kacamata putihnya. Wali kelas mereka langsung bertepuk tangan dengan riang.

"Yeay, tebakanmu benar, Himeiryuu-_chan_! Dan sayang sekali tebakanmu salah Raito-_kuuun_," kata sang wali kelas sambil tersenyum genit. Kalau saja para laki-laki melihat itu, mereka pasti sudah _melting _di tempat.

Gadis kecil yang dipanggil Himeiryuu atau yang bernama lengkap Ishida Himeiryuu tadi tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arah si anak laki-laki yang bernama Raito. Raito, atau nama lengkapnya Kurosaki Raito itu mendengus kesal dengan bibir mengerucut sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya dan duduk di kursinya begitu wali kelasnya mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk.

Senyum kemenangan di bibir Himeiryuu semakin lebar. Puteri dari pasangan Ishida Orihime dan Ishida Uryuu itu memang sangat senang membuat rival abadinya a. k. a Kurosaki Raito itu kesal setengah mati. Seperti yang orang-orang sering bilang, buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Sepertinya pepatah itu benar-benar berlaku untuk kedua anak itu. Mereka berdua sama seperti ayah mereka. Sama-sama suka saling mengejek satu sama lain.

"Sudah, sudah, Raito-_kun_, Himeiryuu-_chan_," kata wali kelas mereka, mencoba menenangkan kedua anak itu. Kemudian guru cantik dengan badan semampai itu menjelaskan sedikit tentang Hari Ibu pada anak-anak didiknya dengan riang gembira. Dan ia menambahkan, "Nah, karena itulah, _sensei_ ingin kalian menulis karangan tentang ibu kalian masing-masing. Dan karangannya dikumpulkan besok ya. Karangan kalian akan kalian bacakan di depan orangtua kalian saat hari kunjungan orangtua pada hari Sabtu nanti. Tepat sehari sebelum Hari Ibu. Jadi, buatlah sebagus-bagusnya."

Mendengar pernyataan dari wali kelas mereka tadi membuat mereka langsung mendesah kecewa secara bersamaan. Memang tak ada satu pun pelajar yang menyukai pekerjaan rumah, termasuk anak-anak kelas 3-1 itu. Setelah wali kelas mereka mengisyaratkan kalau mereka boleh pulang, anak-anak itu segera berlari keluar kelas dengan semangat membara. Kecuali Himeiryuu dan Raito. Himeiryuu masih menunggu ibunya yang merangkap sebagai wali kelasnya membereskan barang-barang bawaan barulah kemudian mereka pulang.

Berbeda dengan Raito yang tak menunggu siapa-siapa karena ia memang selalu pulang sendiri. Bocah _orang_e itu melangkah gontai ke arah pintu gerbang sekolah. Putera dari pasangan Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kurosaki Rukia itu terlihat kebingungan. Kebingungan dengan tugas yang diberikan wali kelasnya tadi lebih tepatnya. Sambil mengacak-acak rambut _orange_nya yang memang sudah berantakan, ia berkata, "Karangan tentang ibu? Apa yang kira-kira harus kutulis tentang Ibuku selain Ibuku pendek?"

.

.

Disclaimer :: kan udah saya bilang berkali-kali, Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo. Walaupun saya mau mengubah dunia 5 kali, tetep aja Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo = =b

Claimer :: ya saya. Nama saya Asani Suzuka, panggil aja saya pake nama kecil saya, Suzuka. Salam kenal untuk minna yang baru kenal saya *membungkuk ala butler*

Rated :: T aja, nggak lebih, tapi boleh kurang(?)

Genre :: gado-gado saya rasa =.=a

Warning :: segala ketidak sempurnaan sebuah fic saya rasa ada dalam sini, plus fic ini adalah fic yang sangat gaje binti/bin aneh... Silakan tekan tombol 'back' kalau tidak berkenan membaca

Kalo jelek maaf ya, soalnya saya cuma seorang author amatiran tak berbakat tak berkemampuan berumur 14 tahun yang menjalani hidup super biasa(?) yang entah bagaimana bisa nyasar dan jadi author disini. . .

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Gampang kan?

.

.

_Tik tik tik_

Jarum jam di kamar seorang anak laki-laki keluarga Kurosaki yang berumur 9 tahun itu terus berputar. Jam di kamar anak itu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam dan itu artinya, sekarang ini sudah masuk jam tidur si anak. Tapi anak itu masih saja duduk di depan meja belajarnya. Selembar kertas –yang tak terlalu- putih yang sudah berisi sedikit coretan tangan anak itu tergeletak di atas meja di hadapannya. Tangan anak itu masih menggenggam sebatang pensil.

"Aaaargh, aku tidak tahu harus menulis apaaaaa," kata anak itu a. k. a Raito frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut _orange_nya. Membuat rambut orange yang sudah berantakan itu jadi semakin berantakan. Kemudian dia mulai mengeluhkan keputusan _sensei_nya yang memberikan mereka PR seperti ini dengan bibir mengerucut dan alis yang berkerut. Anak itu mulai berpikir lagi, kira-kira apa yang pas untuk ditulis di atas kertas di hadapannya itu. Kata-kata yang ia tulis baru 'Seperti yang kalian tahu, ibuku orangnya pendek, sangat berbeda dengan ayahku yang berbadan tinggi. Tapi walaupun begitu, Ibuku wanita yang cukup cantik, manis sih lebih tepatnya'.

Kalau boleh jujur, Raito sebenarnya sudah mengantuk dan ia ingin sekali merebahkan badannya yang sudah sangat lelah di atas ranjang, tapi berhubung PR ini akan dikumpulkan besok dan ia belum menyelesaikan PR-nya, ia jadi belum bisa memejamkan matanya sekarang. Raito menyandarkan punggungnya pada leher kursi yang ia duduki dan menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja sambil menatap langit-langit kamar.

Dengan alis yang berkerut dalam karena serius berpikir, Raito mulai memutar-mutar pensil di tangannya dengan jari sambil setengah berharap akan turunnya ilham dari langit ke kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja muncul secercah ide dalam otaknya. '_Kenapa aku tidak bertanya tentang Ibu pada Ayah saja_?' pikirnya dengan wajah sumringah. Seperti habis mendapat wangsit.

Kemudian dengan sedikit mengendap-endap, ia putar kenop pintu dan ia dorong sedikit pintu kamarnya yang berwarna cokelat tua itu. Raito melongokkan kepalanya dan melihat kiri-kanan, melihat-lihat situasi. Jangan sampai ia ketahuan oleh Rukia karena sudah bisa dipastikan ia akan kena marah ibunya itu jika ibunya sampai tahu jam segini ia belum tidur.

Setelah dirasanya aman, Raito mulai berjalan mengendap-ngendap menuju ruang keluarga. Biasanya pada jam segini, ayahnya yang berprofesi sebagai dokter di rumah sakit Karakura itu pasti ada disana. Sedang menonton acara TV malam atau sekedar menonton berita. Dan _bingo_! Ayahnya memang benar-benar ada disana, tepat seperti yang diduga Raito. Ayahnya itu sedang duduk di sofa panjang yang berhadapan langsung dengan TV sambil mengganti-ganti _channel_ TV dengan _remote_ yang ada di tangannya. Kelihatan sekali kalau ia sedang bosan.

Begitu menyadari keberadaan Raito, Kurosaki Ichigo, sang ayah, langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar TV ke putera semata wayangnya yang berdiri tak begitu jauh darinya itu. Sambil tersenyum lembut ia bertanya, "Kenapa kau belum tidur, jagoan? Ada masalah?"

Raito berjalan mendekati ayahnya dan duduk di samping kiri ayahnya itu. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa kok, Yah. Hanya saja. . ."

"Hanya saja apa? Jangan-jangan kau ingin minta adik seperti Himeiryuu, heh?" tanya Ichigo memotong perkataan puteranya sambil tersenyum jahil dan merangkul bahu puteranya itu. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Raito memang pernah membicarakan adik Himeiryuu yang lucu pada kedua orangtuanya saat mereka bertiga sedang makan malam. Saat menceritakan adik Himeiryuu, wajah Raito kelihatan senang sekali, seakan wajah itu berkata 'Bu, Yah, aku ingin punya adik'.

"Bukan, bukan itu. Ngomong-ngomong Ibu kemana? Kok aku tidak melihatnya lagi setelah makan malam?" tanya Raito sedikit berbasa-basi pada ayahnya sambil menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari sosok mungil ibunya.

"Ibumu sedang pergi ke Soul Society. Mengunjungi pamanmu, Byakuya," jelas Ichigo sambil menghela nafas. Raito mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Tunggu, kenapa Ichigo sudah menyebut-nyebut nama Soul Society pada puteranya tanpa ragu dan anehnya puteranya itu mengerti? Ya sebenarnya sih tidak usah heran, Ichigo dan Rukia memang sudah pernah membawa Raito yang juga berjiwa setengah –tiga per empat lebih tepatnya- _shinigami_ ke Soul Society dan memperkenalkannya pada keluarga besar Kuchiki dan teman-teman mereka di Soul Society. Mereka juga memberitahu Raito tentang beberapa hal mengenai _shinigami_ dan _hollow _agar puteranya itu tidak heran dan kaget lagi saat melihat _hollow_.

Hening sejenak. "Ano, aku ingin bertanya pada Ayah," kata Raito hati-hati sambil menatap mata _hazel_ ayahnya yang seperti musim gugur itu. Ayahnya balas menatap mata _violet_ puteranya dengan tatapan bingung. Tapi kemudian ia mempersilahkan puteranya untuk bertanya padanya. "Menurut Ayah, Ibu itu orang yang seperti apa? Aku ada tugas dari Ishida-_sensei_. Tugasnya itu menulis karangan tentang ibu, tapi aku tak tahu harus menulis apa," tanya plus jelas Raito _to the point_. Ayahnya mengernyitkan alis bingung.

"Jadi, kau bertanya pada Ayah untuk referensi?" tanya Ichigo dan disambut sebuah anggukan oleh Raito. Kemudian ichigo berkata, "Kenapa kau bertanya pada Ayah? Kau 'kan lebih sering bersama Ibu sehabis pulang sekolah,"

Jujur saja, ia sangat heran saat Raito menanyakan tentang Rukia padanya karena setahunya, Raito sangat sering berada di rumah bersama Rukia. Jadi rasanya agak aneh kalau puteranya itu tak terlalu mengenal sifat ibunya sendiri. Raito langsung mengatakan kalau ia mengidolakan ayahnya yang hebat, jadi ia tak begitu memerhatikan ibunya walaupun mereka lebih sering bersama. Diam-diam, Ichigo merasa bangga akan dirinya sendiri.

Ichigo mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuk dan berpikir. Kemudian ia berkata, "Hmm, Ayah akui, Ibumu orang yang galak," kata-kata Ichigo tadi langsung disambut dengan anggukan setuju dari Raito. Ichigo tersenyum sekilas saat melihat puteranya dan melanjutkan, "Tapi sebenarnya, Ibumu orang yang sangat rendah hati, kuat, tegar, penuh perhitungan, sangat pedulian, peka dan tidak sombong walaupun ia adalah salah satu anggota keluarga bangsawan di Soul Society."

Raito tanpa sadar mengangkat alisnya karena merasa tak percaya dengan penuturan ayahnya. "Benarkah? Aku memang setuju dengan Ayah kalau Ibu wanita yang kuat karena Ibu memang sering menendang Ayah sampai Ayah terlempar 2 meter. Tapi. . . rendah hati, tegar, penuh perhitungan, sangat pedulian, peka dan tidak sombong?" tanya Raito pada ayahnya sangsi. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya kalau ibunya orang yang rendah hati, penuh perhitungan, pedulian, peka dan tegar karena ibunya tak pernah sekali pun menunjukkan sifat itu di hadapannya.

Ichigo membalas pertanyaan puteranya dengan sebuah cengiran. Dia sudah menduga kalau puteranya itu akan mengatakan hal semacam itu. "Tentu saja. Dia hanya tak mau menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan di hadapanmu, Raito. Ayah akan ceritakan padamu sedikit dari sekian banyak kebaikan Ibu pada Ayah."

Kemudian Ichigo mulai menceritakan pada Raito saat-saat ia dan Rukia pertama kali bertemu. Ichigo bahkan tak melewatkan bagian dimana ia sempat menendang Rukia sampai Rukia jatuh tersungkur di kamarnya karena waktu itu ia mengira Rukia adalah pencuri.

"Ayah pernah menendang Ibu? Kukira Ayah tidak pernah melakukan kekerasan semacam itu pada Ibu sekesal apa pun Ayah pada Ibu," tanya plus kata Raito sedikit ragu dengan alis berkerut. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka kalau ayahnya yang sangat sabar terhadap ibunya ternyata pernah menendang ibunya.

"Hei, hei, 'kan sudah Ayah bilang, Ayah tidak sengaja. Itu refleks tahu. Lagipula Ayah tidak pernah menendang Ibumu lagi sejak saat itu," jelas Ichigo sekali lagi dengan bulir-bulir _sweatdrop_ di kepalanya.

Kemudian Ichigo kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. Ia kini bercerita saat-saat heroik dimana Rukia mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi menyelamatkan keluarga Kurosaki yang bahkan tak terlalu dikenalnya dari _hollow_ yang datang menyerang keluarga mereka malam itu. Dan sambil tersenyum ia menambahkan, "Sebenarnya Ibumu bisa saja meninggalkan Ayah, Tante Yuzu juga Tante Karin sendirian kalau saja ia mau, apalagi sebelumnya Ayah sempat menendang Ibumu, tapi Ibumu tak melakukannya. Bukankah Ibumu begitu rendah hati?"

Raito ber-wow ria. Ia tak menyangka kalau ibunya yang galak dan cerewet itu ternyata sebaik dan seberani itu. Ibunya bahkan bersedia mengorbankan nyawanya demi orang yang belum begitu dikenalnya. Diam-diam, ada rasa kagum terselip dalam lubuk hati Raito. Raito kembali memerhatikan Ichigo yang mulai bercerita tentang Rukia yang mentransfer kekuatan _shinigami_-nya pada Ichigo karena keadaan yang mendesak.

Raito mendengarkan Ichigo dengan seksama dan menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan penasaran. Sungguh, ia tak pernah menyangka kalau ternyata ibunya yang selama ini dikiranya begitu menyebalkan dan cerewet ternyata bisa seheroik itu.

"Lalu, Ibumu juga orang yang sangat peka dan pengertian. Waktu itu hari kematian Nenek dan Ayah sangat sedih karena Ayah selalu merasa kalau Ayahlah penyebab Nenek meninggal. . ." kata Ichigo sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan tatapan sendu dan tersenyum pahit. Raito menganggukkan kepalanya, Raito sudah tahu tentang cerita itu karena Rukia pernah menceritakannya padanya saat Ichigo sedang bekerja di rumah sakit.

"Lalu?"

"Saat itu, Ibumu mengikuti Ayah pergi ke makam Nenek. Dan ia meminta Ayah bercerita tentang Nenek. Waktu itu Ayah cuma bilang kalau Nenek dibunuh dan pembunuhnya adalah Ayah. Ibumu sangat kaget saat mendengar itu dan ia berkata kalau pasti bukan Ayah yang membunuh Nenek tapi _hollow_," kata Ichigo melanjutkan ceritanya lagi. Kemudian ia berkata, "Dan kata-kata Ibumu memang benar, yang membunuh Nenek adalah _hollow_ –_Grandfisher_ lebih tepatnya-,_ Grandfisher_ itu datang ke makam Nenek dan mengajak Ayah bertarung. Tentu saja Ayah sangat marah saat melihatnya,"

Ichigo bertarung dengan _Grandfisher_ sendirian, ia terluka parah tapi _Grandfisher_ itu belum mati dan saat ia pingsan di pelukan Rukia, itulah yang kini sedang diceritakan Ichigo. Wajah Ichigo sedikit memerah saat menceritakan bagian ia jatuh pingsan dalam pelukan Rukia pada puteranya itu. Raito yang melihat wajah ayahnya memerah pun terkikik sesaat.

"Walaupun setelah bertarung dengan Grandfisher itu Ayah tidak mengatakan detail kejadian saat Nenek terbunuh, tapi Ibumu tidak memaksa Ayah untuk bercerita, ia berkata akan menunggu Ayah sampai Ayah mau bercerita. Setelah kejadian itu, Ibumu jadi sangat mengerti Ayah. Ayah sangat terkesan dengan itu," kata Ichigo dengan cengiran yang menghiasi wajahnya dan jari telunjuk yang terangkat. Kemudian ia mencubit pipi kiri puteranya dengan lembut. "Segitu saja sudah cukup untuk referensi mengarangmu 'kan, jagoan?"

"Kurasa sudah cukup sih, tapi aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Ibu. Ayo, Yah, ceritakan lebih banyak lagi!" kata Raito membujuk ayahnya itu untuk bercerita lebih banyak sambil menarik-narik lengan baju yang dipakai ayahnya. Ia kini penasaran tentang ibunya. Lagipula ini adalah sebuah kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengenal ibunya lebih dekat bukan?

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu. Hmm, kira-kira setelah 2 bulan lamanya, Paman Byakuya dan Paman Renji datang menjemput Ibumu yang waktu itu berstatus sebagai seorang kriminal kembali ke Soul Society. Ibumu tahu kalau mereka berdua datang dan sengaja pergi meninggalkan Ayah dan Paman Kon karena Ibumu tahu kalau ia tetap tinggal, maka Ayah akan ikut terjerumus dalam bahaya."

Ichigo menuruti keinginan puteranya dan kembali bercerita ditemani TV yang kini tengah menampilkan ramalan cuaca. Ia bercerita saat-saat dimana dengan beraninya, Rukia mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk dieksekusi demi melindungi Ichigo. Saat Rukia nyaris menangis dan melarangnya pergi ke Soul Society untuk menyelamatkannya juga menyuruhnya untuk tidur saja di jalan dan hidup lebih lama walau hanya satu detik.

Cerita kemudian berlanjut ke saat Rukia akan dieksekusi di Soul Society dan bertemu dengan bangku tujuh divisi empat, Yamada Hanatarou. Saat itu Hanatarou memanggil Rukia dengan sebutan 'Rukia-_sama_' karena Rukia berasal dari keluarga Kuchiki dan Rukia malah meminta Hanatarou untuk memanggil Rukia dengan namanya saja. Saat menceritakan itu, Ichigo terlihat menerawang, mengingat kembali saat-saat ia begitu gigih berusaha hanya untuk menyelamatkan Rukia yang baru dikenalnya selama dua bulan.

Ichigo juga menceritakan bagaimana Rukia bersikeras menyuruhnya pulang saat itu karena Rukia tak ingin Ichigo terluka karena menyelamatkannya. Bagaimana Rukia begitu marah dan ingin menangis saat Ichigo muncul di hadapannya dan manantang Byakuya bertarung di _senzaikyuu_ tempatnya ditahan.

"Tunggu, jadi Paman Byakuya itu dulu pernah bertarung dengan Ayah? Kenapa?" tanya Raito, memotong cerita Ichigo.

"Pamanmu itu dulu merasa Ibumu harus dieksekusi bagaimana pun caranya karena Ibumu melakukan kejahatan tingkat satu di Soul Society. Yaitu memindahkan kekuatannya pada Ayah. Pamanmu bahkan berkata ia akan mengeksekusi Ibumu dengan tangannya sendiri jika memang diperlukan," jelas Ichigo lagi-lagi dengan tatapan menerawang saat ia kembali mengingat betapa kejamnya Byakuya saat itu.

Raito tentu saja tidak percaya dengan perkataan ayahnya. Karena jika dilihat-lihat, sekarang ini pamannya begitu sayang pada Ibunya. Yah, walaupun pamannya itu selalu saja berwajah datar saat mereka sekeluarga mengunjungi keluarga Kuchiki di Soul Society tapi Raito tahu kalau sebenarnya Byakuya sangat perhatian pada ibunya. Terbukti saat Soul Society kedatangan puluhan _menos grande_. Saat itu ada sekitar 10 _menos grande_ yang menuju rumah besar keluarga Kuchiki dan saat itu Raito, Byakuya, Ichigo juga Rukia ada disana. Saat itu, Byakuya tak mengizinkan Rukia untuk keluar dan mengatakan kalau _menos-menos_ itu cukup ia dan Ichigo saja yang menangani.

"Oke. Lanjutkan."

Ichigo menceritakan saat-saat ia mencapai _bankai_ demi Rukia, menyelamatkan Rukia dari eksekusi, pemberontakan Aizen, Soul Society kembali damai setelah Aizen pergi ke Hueco Mundo sampai perpisahan sementaranya dengan Rukia karena gadis _shinigami_ itu ingin menetap di Soul Society. Dan ia tak segan-segan mengatakan pada puteranya kalau saat itu ia merasa sedih. Sangat sedih malah saat Rukia mengatakan keputusannya itu pada Ichigo.

Saat Ulquiorra dan Yammy menyerang kota Karakura, teman-temannya terluka, dan Rukia kembali dengan cara yang tak biasa yaitu dengan cara muncul tiba-tiba di jendela kelasnya di lantai 3 SMA Karakura dan menendang Ichigo begitu saja sampai membuat orang-orang di kelas terkejut. Itulah yang diceritakan Ichigo saat ini. Raito tertawa kecil saat Ichigo menceritakan saat-saat kemunculan Rukia dari jendela kelas. Sepasang ayah-anak itu masih asyik bercerita sampai-sampai tak menghiraukan televisi di hadapan mereka yang sejak tadi masih menyala dan hembusan angin malam yang masuk melalui jendela yang setengah terbuka di sudut ruangan.

"Ibumu sangat mengkhawatirkan Ayah. Dia bahkan lebih mengkhawatirkan kondisi Ayah daripada kondisi dirinya sendiri dan tak pernah mau melihat wajah Ayah yang cemas karena kondisinya. Dia pernah berkata 'lukamu adalah masalahmu sendiri!'sambil marah-marah pada Ayah agar Ayah tak terlalu mencemaskannya, tapi kalau Ayah terluka dia pasti kalang kabut," kata Ichigo sambil tertawa pelan dan bergumam, "Dia menjilat ludahnya sendiri."

Para pembaca sekalian pasti sudah tahu kapan peristiwa yang Ichigo sebutkan tadi terjadi bukan? Yap, kejadian tadi adalah kejadian setelah Inoue menyembuhkan luka Rukia yang ditusuk perutnya oleh Grimmjow dengan tangan kosong. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Ichigo marah juga merasa bersalah.

Cerita pun berlanjut ke saat Ichigo mendatangi para Vizard untuk berlatih mengendalikan hollow dalam dirinya. Dan secara tak langsung, ia melakukan itu agar Rukia tak terluka lagi akibat ketidakberdayaannya dalam melindungi Rukia. Raito ber-wow ria saat mendengarnya. "Ayah terdengar seperti seorang pangeran berkuda putih yang ingin melindungi tuan putri yang dicintainya," goda Raito sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Hei, harusnya kau mengatakan itu lebih awal, Raito. Saat Ayah sedang bercerita tentang penyelamatan Ibumu," protes Ichigo sambil mendengus. Raito kembali tertawa melihat tingkah ayahnya yang menurutnya konyol. Yah, sebenarnya rumah mereka yang tak terlalu besar itu selalu heboh di pagi hari. Terutama saat Rukia membangunkan Ichigo dan saat Ichigo akan berangkat kerja. Karena saat membangunkan Ichigo, Rukia pasti selalu menggunakan cara yang tidak biasa. . .

Kisah yang tidak singkat itu kembali berlanjut, Ichigo memotong ceritanya sampai penyusupan Ichigo, Rukia, dkk ke Hueco Mundo untuk menyelamatkan Inoue. Saat-saat mereka sudah masuk ke dalam Las Noches dan dihadapkan pada jalan yang bercabang jadi lima kemudian Rukia memutuskan kalau mereka harus berpisah dan masing-masing mengikuti satu jalan. Bagian dimana ia jadi overprotektif pada Rukia pun ia ceritakan. Membuat Raito nyengir kuda dan dapat jitakan lembut dari ayahnya.

Cerita kambali Ichigo potong sampai bagian Ulquiorra berkata padanya bahwa Rukia sekarat karena melawan Aaroniero Arruruerie. Saat itu Ulquiorra bahkan berkata kalau Rukia pasti akan mati sebentar lagi dan di saat itulah Ichigo melupakan tujuan utamanya datang ke Las Noches dan berbalik ingin menolong Rukia.

"Wow, Ayah benar-benar peduli pada Ibu ya? Aku tidak menyangka. Padahal biasanya Ayah dan Ibu 'kan sering bertengkar saat pagi hari," kata Raito dengan tatapan mengejek yang dilontarkan pada ayahnya. Membuat ayahnya merasa sedikit kesal juga merasa kalau tatapan merendahkan puteranya itu sangat mirip dengan milik ibunya.

Ichigo kembali bercerita. Kali ini ia bercerita saat dimana ia bertemu kembali dengan Rukia yang membantunya melawan komandan Exequias yang bernama Rudobon itu. Saat melihat Rukia sehat walafiat dan bisa bertarung seperti itu, Ichigo merasa sangat senang. Apalagi ia melihat keadaan Rukia itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri setelah Ulquiorra menyampaikan berita yang sama sekali tak ingin didengarnya.

Raito tersenyum penuh arti saat mendengar ayahnya menceritakan kejadian tadi. Sedikit banyak ia jadi tahu, betapa ayahnya sangat mencintai ibunya yang berbadan mungil tapi berhati besar itu. Ichigo menatap mata _violet_ puteranya kemudian mendengus, menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan berkata, "Sudah ya ceritanya, sekarang sudah jam setengah sepuluh malam. Kalau Ibumu sampai tahu kau belum tidur jam segini, dia pasti akan menendang Ayah lagi."

"Tidak, aku masih ingin tahu lanjutan hubungan Ayah dengan Ibu!" kata Raito setengah merajuk pada ayahnya. Alis ayahnya berkerut dalam saat memandang Raito, tapi kemudian ia menyerah dan berkata kalau ini adalah cerita terakhir, sehabis itu Raito diwajibkan untuk menulis karangannya dan tidur.

Ichigo meneruskan ceritanya dengan setengah ogah-ogahan karena bagian yang ia ceritakan memang saat yang paling tak ingin ia ingat-ingat lagi. Saat apalagi kalau bukan saat ia harus berpisah dengan Rukia setelah Winter War karena kekuatannya menghilang?

Dengan tatapn sendu dan masih menghiraukan angin malam dingin yang berhembus dari jendela yang terbuka, Ichigo melanjutkan ceritanya. Ia berkata, "Saat harus berpisah dengan Ibumu, Ayah merasa sangat sedih. Ibumu yang selalu tahu perasaan Ayah, mencoba menghibur Ayah dengan mengatakan 'jangan terlihat sedih begitu. Walaupun kau tak bisa melihatku, aku masih bisa melihatmu'."

"Sialnya saat itu Ayah keceplosan dan berkata 'Apa? Itu tidak membuatku senang' yang jelas-jelas menggambarkan perasaan Ayah yang sangat sedih. Dan kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat. Tak lama kemudian Ibumu sudah tak terlihat lagi di mata Ayah. Setelah kejadian itu, Ayah selalu berusaha membohongi diri Ayah sendiri kalau Ayah sama sekali tidak merindukan Ibumu walau kenyataannya justru sebaliknya. . ." terang Ichigo dengan tatapan menerawang yang mengarah pada langit-langit ruangan.

Ichigo kembali memotong cerita sampai pada ia yang tengah putus asa melawan Ginjou bertemu kembali dengan Rukia dan Rukia kembali memberinya kekuatan. Saat menceritakannya, Ichigo tak henti-hentinya tersenyum lebar, membuat puteranya terkekeh berkali-kali saat melihat ayahnya itu.

"Setelah pertarungan melawan fullbringers itu terselesaikan, Ayah dan teman-teman _shinigami_ Ayah kembali hidup damai, Ibumu juga jadi lebih sering mendapat tugas di Karakura. Dan yah, begitulah, akhirnya Ayah dan Ibu menikah dan memilikimu," kata Ichigo mengakhiri ceritanya dan mencubit hidung puteranya dengan gemas. Kemudian menyuruh putera semata wayangnya masuk ke kamar, mengerjakan tugasnya dan tidur.

Raito menurut, ia bangkit dari sofa yang sejak tadi didudukinya, dan ia menuju kamarnya dengan setengah berlari. "Terima kasih untuk referensinya ya, Yah. Sekarang aku tahu apa yang akan kutulis tentang Ibu. Oh ya, hari Sabtu nanti itu hari kunjungan orangtua jadi Ayah dan Ibu harus datang ya, soalnya aku akan membacakan karanganku di depan Ayah dan Ibu nanti," kata Raito sebelum ia menutup pintu kamarnya.

Ayahnya hanya mendengus melihat tingkah puteranya dan membalas perkataan puteranya dengan anggukan. Sesaat kemudian ia baru sadar kalau sejak tadi ia mengacuhkan TV yang kini sudah kehabisan jam tayang dan menampilkan garis warna-warni di layarnya. "Oh, sial. Aku jadi ketinggalan berita hari ini."

d(^_^)b

Hari Sabtu pun tiba, para orangtua murid kelas 3-1 mulai berdatangan seiring matahari yang mulai tinggi. Para orangtua itu berdiri di bagian belakang kelas, dekat dengan pintu masuk. Beberapa anak yang orangtuanya belum datang, terus melihat ke arah pintu. Berharap orangtua mereka cepat datang. Dan salah satu dari anak-anak itu adalah Raito. Ia merasa sedikit gelisah karena Ichigo dan Rukia belum juga datang.

Tepat saat itu, pintu kelas yang tadinya tertutup bergeser terbuka dan menampilkan sepasang suami isteri yang memiliki perbadaan tinggi badan yang sangat jauh. Seketika itu juga, wajah Raito yang tadinya murung berubah cerah. Itu kedua orangtuanya.

"Rukia-_san_, Kurosaki-_kun_," sapa Orihime dari bagian depan kelas sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya dan tersenyum manis ke arah dua sejoli itu. Rukia membalasnya dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangan pula sedangkan Ichigo hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Setelah ichigo dan Rukia masuk, giliran Uryuu, Keigo, Chizuru, Mizuiro dan Michiru yang masuk.

Keigo dan Chizuru langsung melambaikan tangan ke arah putera mereka yang kelihatan begitu senang sampai-sampai bertingkah berlebihan, sama seperti ayahnya. Sedangkan Mizuiro dan Michiru hanya tersenyum ke arah puteri mereka yang membalas senyuman kedua orangtuanya dengan senyuman malu-malu.

"Kuchi- eh, maksudku Kurosaki-_san_, senang rasanya bisa bertemu denganmu lagi~" seru Keigo sambil berusaha memeluk Rukia tapi tak kesampaian karena Ichigo sudah menendang wajahnya terlebih dulu. Membuat Keigo tersungkur di lantai dengan ironisnya. Semua orang –kecuali Ishida dan putrinya, Keigo dan Ichigo- tertawa melihat kejadian konyol itu.

Setelah bercengkrama sebentar antar sesama orangtua murid, acara pun dimulai. Setelah menjelaskan sedikit tentang apa yang akan dilakukan para anak didiknya, Orihime memberikan muridnya karangan mereka yang dikumpulkan beberapa hari lalu dan memanggil para muridnya satu persatu untuk membacakan karangan mereka. Pembacaan karangan dimulai dari Himeiryuu.

Puteri pasangan Orihime dan Ishida itu memakai bahasa yang begitu formal dan gaya yang kaku. Membuat suasana jadi kaku sesaat. Tapi ada juga saat-saat para orangtua murid tertawa karena mendengar karangan Himeiryuu yang lucu. Terutama saat gadis kecil itu menceritakan tentang masakan ibunya yang sebelumnya benar-benar dahsyat sekarang mulai membaik.

Kemudian karangan dibacakan oleh putera dari Keigo dan Chizuru. Sebenarnya ada banyak sekali kata-kata mesum dalam karangannya. Tapi untungnya, putera dari pasangan mesum itu masih tahu sopan santun dan akhirnya memotong beberapa bagian dari karangannya. Dan untuk keamanan, mari kita skip saja bagian ini.

Setelah sekitar 39 anak membacakan karangannya, kini giliran Raito karena memang tinggal Raito saja yang sejak tadi belum dipanggil untuk membacakan karangannya. "Nah, sekarang giliran Kurosaki Raito. Ayo, Raito-_kun_, bacakan karanganmu. Jangan lupa baca tulisan _sensei_ di kotak nilai dulu ya," kata Orihime sambil tersenyum manis pada Raito dan tangan yang dikatupkan di depan dada.

Raito spontan berdiri dan memegang kertas tempat ia menulis karangannya. "Eh, i, iya, _sensei_. Umm, Menurut _sensei_, karangan Raito-_kun_ adalah karangan terbaik karena penuh makna. Dan melambangkan betapa Raito-_kun_ mencintai Ibunya. Karena itu _sensei_ sengaja memanggilmu terakhir. Kerja bagus, Raito-kun," kata Raito membacakan tulisan tegak bersambung _sensei_nya di kotak nilai. Setelahnya, Raito yang duduk 2 bangku dari depan menengok ke arah ayah dan ibunya yang berdiri di belakang kelas. Ichigo dan Rukia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Walaupun tidak terlalu jelas, tapi Raito tahu kalau di pipi Rukia ada semburat merah. Mungkin Rukia malu saat mendengar Raito membacakan tulisan wali kelasnya tadi. Ichigo merangkul bahu Rukia, membuat semburat merah di pipi wanita itu semakin terlihat jelas dan membuat Raito terkekeh. Setelahnya, Raito membalikkan badan membelakangi orangtuanya dan mulai membacakan karangannya.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, ibuku orangnya pendek, sangat berbeda dengan ayahku yang berbadan tinggi. Tapi walaupun begitu, Ibuku wanita yang cukup cantik, manis sih lebih tepatnya," kata Raito, membacakan paragraf dan baris pertama dari karangannya. Membuat semua orang di kelas itu tertawa. Rukia menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, entah untuk menutupi perasaan malunya atau menutupi kekehannya.

Setelah memberi jeda sesaat untuk membiarkan orang-orang tertawa, Raito kembali melanjutkan sambil tersenyum lebar. "Walaupun begitu, Ibuku adalah wanita yang sangat rendah hati, kuat, tegar, penuh perhitungan, sangat pedulian, peka dan tidak sombong walaupun ia adalah salah satu anggota keluarga bangsawan. Dulu, Ayah pernah berbuat jahat pada Ibu –yang tak mau kusebutkan kejahatan apa- tapi saat Ayah membutuhkan Ibu, Ibu akan selalu ada untuknya. Begitu pun denganku, aku pernah sekali membuat Ibu sangat kesal sampai Ibu tidak mau bicara padaku. Tapi saat aku diserang oleh _hollow_, Ibuku langsung menyelamatkanku dan menanyakan keadaanku dengan wajah cemas juga memelukku penuh sayang. Ibuku pun akan selalu ada untukku kapan pun aku membutuhkannya dan berapa kali pun aku telah menyakiti Ibuku, beliau pasti memaafkanku dan tetap menyayangiku. Ibuku. . . benar-benar orang yang baik dan sangat peduli padaku."

"Ibuku wanita yang sangat kuat. Saat menghadapi musuh dan terluka sangat parah, Ibuku tidak pernah mengeluh karena merasakan sakit dan perihnya luka tersebut apalagi menangis karenanya. Beliau selalu berusaha mengerjakan semuanya sendiri dan tak meminta Ayah membantunya. Beliau juga tegar dalam menghadapi semua masalah. Dan juga wanita yang sangat peka, setiap kali aku punya masalah di sekolah dan tidak menceritakannya pada Ibu, Ibu pasti akan langsung tahu begitu ia menyambut kepulanganku di depan rumah dan melihat wajahku. Beliau juga pasti akan langsung berkata 'Pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu tadi sampai-sampai membuatmu bertampang sedih begitu. Ayo ceritakan pada Ibu sambil makan siang', dan beliau selalu berhasil membuatku merasa lebih nyaman setelah bercerita dan menerima nasihat darinya."

"Dulu, aku sering merasa sedih kalau malam-malam Ibu dan Ayah harus pergi menjalankan pekerjaan sampingan mereka yaitu menjadi _shinigami_ yang memberantas para _hollow_, karena mereka pasti akan meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum aku tahu kalau setiap kali mereka harus meninggalkanku, Ibu pasti akan mencium keningku dengan sayang dan berbisik minta maaf juga mengatakan 'Ibu mencintaimu' padaku yang –pura-pura- tidur sebelum pergi menjalankan tugas mereka."

Ichigo terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan puteranya dan mengencangkan rangkulannya pada bahu Rukia sedangkan Rukia sendiri terkejut mendengar penuturan Raito dan bergumam, "Jadi Raito tahu kalau selama ini aku selalu mencium keningnya dan mengucapkan itu padanya sebelum pergi menjalankan tugas?"

Raito mendengus sesaat dan melebarkan senyumnya sebelum mata _violet_ indahnya kembali menelusuri kertas di genggamannya dan pita suaranya kembali bergetar untuk membacakan karangan miliknya.

"Saat menulis karangan ini, aku barulah sadar betapa Ibu sangat memerhatikanku, betapa Ibu sangat sayang padaku. Betapa Ibu sangat mengerti dan mengenal aku. Betapa Ibu sangat baik padaku. Betapa Ibu selalu ada untukku. Dan betapa tak relanya Ibuku meninggalkanku sendirian saat ia harus mengerjakan pekerjaan sampingannya. Aku juga baru sadar, betapa butanya aku selama ini karena walaupun Ibu selalu berada di dekatku, aku selalu tak merasakan kebaikan Ibu. Maafkan aku atas segala yang sudah kulakukan padamu, Bu. Terima kasih untuk segala yang sudah Ibu berikan padaku. _I love you, Mom_," kata Raito mengakhiri karangannya. Tak lupa ia mengatakan terima kasih pada Ayahnya karena sudah memberikannya referensi dengan menceritakannya segala hal tentang Ibunya dan memberinya inspirasi untuk menulis karangan ini. Raito juga mengatakan ada beberapa bagian dalam karangannya yang merupakan kutipan dari kata-kata Ayahnya beberapa hari lalu.

Kelas 3-1 yang awalnya sunyi senyap, tiba-tiba saja langsung berubah riuh oleh tepuk tangan semua orang yang ada disana. Bahkan ada beberapa orang yang sejak tadi sibuk mengelap matanya yang terasa basah karena mendengarkan karangan Raito. Seketika itu juga Raito langsung merasa canggung dan dengan wajah yang memerah, ia berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya ke arah para orangtua murid yang tak henti-hentinya memuji karangan Raito.

Ichigo tersenyum bangga pada puteranya sedangkan Rukia semakin menutupi wajahnya. Kini wanita itu menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merah karena malu dan menahan tangisan haru. Ichigo jadi tersenyum gemas pada isterinya dan berbisik di telinga isterinya, "Kalau kau mau menangis, menangis saja Rukia. Tidak perlu malu begitu."

Setelah beberapa saat ruangan kelas itu penuh dengan suara tepuk tangan, perlahan-lahan berubah sunyi. Orihime, Ishida, Keigo, Chizuru, Michiru, dan Mizuiro masih tersenyum penuh arti setelah mendengar karangan Raito. Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang murid yang menyeletuk, "Tunggu, yang dimaksud dengan _hollow_ dan _shinigami_ dalam karangan Raito tadi itu apa?"

~OWARI~

.

.

Nya, gimana fic-nya? pasti jelek ya :3

Namanya juga author middle yang nggak becus menulis, jadi ya gini deh hiks *pundung di pojokan* Nah, dari judulnya aja udah ketauan kan? Ini fic yang kubuat khusus untuk hari Ibu. *tiba-tiba semangat lagi* Fic ini udah kurencanain dari jauh-jauh hari, buat merayakan Hari Ibu lah. Lagian sekali-sekali bikin fic yang memuji-muji Rukia gini kan nggak apa-apa nyahaha XDD

Yosh, RnR please ya minna and Happy Mother's Day~ :D


End file.
